I. Field
The following description relates generally to computer science, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for tracking orientation of a user.
II. Background
Some conventional body tracking techniques are deficient with respect to accuracy, interference, and set-up. These conventional body tracking techniques require controlled and fixed environments, multiple sensors on-and-off the body, and cameras. Strictly controlling the environment and needing a fixed location with a system of motion capture sensors or cameras surrounding the body being tracked significantly restricts a trackable area. These conventional body tracking techniques generally need a large number of cameras, motion capture sensors, or magnets surrounding the body to generate a 3-Dimensional environment for user orientation in space. These conventional body tracking techniques can be costly to implement and are difficult to implement properly, which leaves non-professional companies or individuals without an option to utilize body tracking technology. Therefore, there exists a need to improve body tracking techniques.